dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Earth-S
7000 BC A Canaanite youngster was bestowed with the powers of six Canaanite Gods (Marzosh, Arel, Ribalvei, Voldar, Elbiam and Lumium) and became known as Champion. When Evil, the most terrible of gods, appeared, he was able to divide into three forms (Terror, Sin, and Wickedness). The Gods sent a Champion into the future, to seek the help of the Champion's successor, Captain Marvel. Together, they defeated Evil and its servants, the Seven Deadly Enemies of Man. Champion and Captain Marvel imprisoned Evil and, in the process, they created the Rock of Eternity. For 3,000 years, as the Champion aged, the gods he knew were forgotten by everyone except himself, and he became a great wizard, taking the name Shazamo. 3500 BC The Egyptian prince named Teth-Adam was chosen by Shazam as his successor, and received the powers of six Egyptian Gods (Shu, Hershef, Amon, Zehuti, Anpu and Menthu). As Black Adam, he became corrupted by power lust and was banished to the farthest star by the wizard. 2000 BC During the 12th dynasty, an evil pharaoh, deceived by the false priest Mesu, abandoned the worship of Osiris and the benevolent gods, and instead served Set. When Prince Amentep criticized him, he was thrown into prison, receiving from his uncle the Ibistick and becoming Ibis the Invincible. In rebellion against the tyrannical Mesu (now known as the Black Pharaoh), Taia, the wife of Ibis, was struck by an arrow. Ibis put her and himself in suspended animation. 1980 BC A generation later, an evil wizard named Serpenotep conquered the Land of the Nile, imprisoning the benevolent witch who in those days protected the people. Serpenotep ruled tyrannically until the original Isis, posing as a servant, sneaked past the guards and entered the sorcerer's prison. The magician explained that even she would not be able to free him, until Serpenotep was defeated, but that he was able to transfer part of his power to those who were worthy. Using his magic, he caused an amulet necklace to appear around her neck, as well as a tiara on her head. He told her that she now possessed the powers of the pyramid - she could fly like the hawk, run with the speed of the gazelles, and command the elements of earth and sky. Isis and the magician combined their power and transformed Serpenotep into stone. For years afterward, Isis protected the needy, until she finally died. She foresaw that she would return again, in another form, to combat evil. 15th century BC Queen Hapshuset (Hatshepsut) ruled as the first and only female pharaoh of Egypt. Thanks to his powerful magic, old Shazamo still lived, and served as her royal sorcerer. He presented the Queen with the mystical amulet of Isis, and told Hapshuset that she and her descendants would be endowed by the goddess Isis with great powers. By wearing the amulet and invoking the goddess's name, Hapshuset was transformed into an avatar of Isis. After her death, the sorcerer took the amulet and hid it, along with a parchment explaining the secrets of Isis. He cast a spell, designed to draw one of the queen's worthy descendants to the place, so that the power of Isis could be rediscovered in some future age. Circa 1000 BC The Wizard Shazamo commanded a pantheon of heroes whose initials formed his name: Solomon, Hercules, Atlas, Zeus, Achilles, Mercury, and Oggar, another god, who was his disciple in magic. Oggar rebelled against the Wizard, who expelled him from his sanctuary, and Oggar began to live among mortals. Shazamo purged the "o" of his name in shame, renaming himself Shazam. Shortly after the rebellion, in the mortal world, Oggar tried to seduce the beautiful Circe to be his queen when he conquered the world, to which she refused. Oggar tried to avenge himself, but his magic did not work in noxious ways against women. Then he gave her a dowry, instead: made her immortal. However, this did not diminish her aging; after about 200 years, she was still alive, but terribly ugly and wrinkled, which made her develop a mortal hatred for all men, who were now horrified by her face. She learned witchcraft and how to turn men into animals. 1st Century A piece of the Starheart fell in China, and no one touched it for almost 2000 years. , date based on the fall of Starheart on Earth-Two. 12th Century Captain Marvel Jr. was summoned from 1953 to a time 700 years earlier, by a sorcerer and a bondsboy, in order to rescue Robin Hood, who was jailed by the Earl of Nottingham. After Junior saved Robin and King Richard, the sovereign made the sorcerer a member of his Royal Court. As for the bondsboy, the king set him free from bondage, and called him Freeman - ancestor of Freddy Freeman. 1892 Thaddeus Bodog Sivana was born, in Europe. 20th Century * In Earth-S's version of the months leading up to World War II, the Axis Powers included: Adolfuss, Austria, Bulgaria, Croatia, Germany, Hungary, Italy, Japan, Kazilia, Romania, Sermia, and others. ** After America's entry into WWII during December 1941, the fictional evil nations seemingly disappeared. * In Earth-S's version of the Second World War, Neutral countries included Andorra, Argentina, , , , Ireland, Liechtenstein, Portugal, San Marino, Spain, Sweden, and Switzerland. * 1940: The orphan Billy Batson was chosen as the new champion of Shazam and received the powers of six legendary figures, becoming Captain Marvel. Ibis Awoke in a museum in the 20th Century. James Barr became the Bullet Man. * 1941: A Sphere of Influence, similar to that created on Earth-Two, covered the Axis countries, preventing Allied superpowered heroes from attacking them. Its causes remain unknown. , Captain Marvel adverted Green Lantern against it in Earth-S. ** Lieutenant Jack Weston became Minute Man. ** Susan Kent became Bulletgirl. ** Captain Nazi was sent to the USA by Hitler and fought Captain Marvel. Nazi fatally hurt Freddy Freeman and killed his grandfather. Captain Marvel was able to save Freddy, by sharing the power of Shazam with him; Freddy became Captain Marvel, Jr. as result. In his civilian form, however, Freeman's leg was permanently crippled. ** On the same day, Freddy's brother Kit Freeman became Kid Eternity, after he and his other grandfather were killed by Nazis and in "Eternity" the spiritual authorities discovered that he had died before his time, still having 75 years to live. Kid Eternity had the ability to summon heroes from past and from legends. ** Tall Billy, Fat Billy, and Hill Billy became the three Lieutenant Marvels. * 1942: ** "Stinky" Printwhistle made a deal with Prince Lucifer and became Ibac. ** Billy Batson received from Sarah Primm a deathbed confession that Billy had a sister, Mary. When Billy finally met Mary, she discovered that by pronouncing the word Shazam she could become Mary Marvel. ** The Marvel Family was summoned from Earth-S by Hans Gootsden, a scientist working for the Earth-Two Adolf Hitler. The Family fell under the power of the Spear of Destiny and became Nazis, seemingly ensuring an Axis victory; their alter egos were split from their powered forms, and held as hostages in Berlin. The Justice Society and the Plastic Man united forces to free the heroes. ** Shadow Demons appeared in Earth-S, and Captain Marvel asked for help to the Earth-Two All-Star Squadron. * 1943: ** Captain Marvel met Satan, who had influenced the actions of Nazi leaders and was launching bombs in Allied European countries. ** Timothy Karnes became Sabbac. ** Mr. Mind organized the Monster Society of Evil. ** The career of Uncle Marvel began. ** Dr. Sivana built his Reincarnation Machine and briefly resurrected Attila. * 1945: ** Germany and Japan were defeated, ending World War II. ** Mister Mind's true form was revealed; the Monster Society of Evil disbanded; Mister Mind seemingly was executed in the electric chair. ** Black Adam returned from the farthest star and fought, one time, against the Marvel Family. He is tricked by Uncle Marvel into saying "Shazam", and instantly grew old, reaching his actual age of thousands of years, and dying. * 1946: ** Captain Marvel discovered the existence of Oggar. After several clashes with the hero, Oggar was transformed into a boar by Circe. Believed to be dead, Oggar spent years in this form. ** Evil and the Seven Enemies broke free from their prison under the Rock of Eternity and stole Pandora's box. * 1947: ** Mister Atom was created. ** Captain Marvel met Tawky Tawny for the first time. * 1949: Stealing Shazam's Shazamium bracelet, Dr. Sivana became a phantom, took over the Rock of Eternity, endangered the wizard Shazam himself, and forced Captain Marvel into helping him to create an army of Sivana duplicates. * 1951: King Kull awoke from suspended animation. ** Ebenezer Batson, Billy Batson's uncle, signed a contract with Satan himself to acquire great wealth. * 1953: ** The Sivana and Marvel Families and various of their friends were trapped in Suspendium for 20 years. ** Captain Nazi, without a worthy enemy, preferred to put himself in suspended animation. * 1973: ** When the proximity to the Sun caused the Suspendium to melt, Captain Marvel released all the people trapped in that substance. ** Mister Mind was revealed to be alive. ** Stinky Printwhistle, working as a street cleaner, reformed after 10-year jail sentence, became Ibac again, after his spiritual sponsors (Ivan, Borgia, Atila and Caligula) realized that Captain Marvel was active again. * 1976: ** Three super hero teams—JSA from Earth-Two, JLA from Earth-One, and Shazam's Squadron of Justice from Earth-S—joined forces against King Kull's super-villain army, who sought to conquer all three Earths, after King Kull took over the Rock of Eternity. ** Andrea Thomas found the Amulet of Hashupset and began her career as Isis. * 1977: Black Adam was resurrected by Doctor Sivana via Reincarnation Machine. Adam then destroyed that device, in order to never again be nonexistent. * 1978: Karmang, a Martian techno-sorcerer, manipulated Captain Marvel and Superman into fighting each other. * 1979: Satan came to Ebenezer Batson, seeking his part of their deal and demanding his soul. (When the Marvel and Sivana Families were stranded in Suspendium, Ebenezer was also stranded with them, for 20 years.) Once free, Ebenezer could not enjoy the fortune, as the pact deadline had run out. Captain Marvel intervened and accepted a challenge from Satan's six champions, to free the soul of his uncle. * 1980: ** Oggar regained his humanoid form. ** Mister Mind reactivated the Monster Society of Evil. They try to destroy the Marvel Family in pairs; finally, the villains unite to try to destroy the Rock of Eternity, but they are defeated by the Marvel Family. * 1982: Black Adam traveled to Earth-One, and fought Superman. The villain also used magic to prevent Captain Marvel from reaching Earth-One. * 1984: Dr. Sivana was able to obtain the power of Shazam, and became Captain Sivana. * 1986: Crisis on Infinite Earths. ** Earth-S was menaced by antimatter waves. Earth-S, along other universes, was saved by Harbinger. Psycho Pirate temporarily had his power augmented by the Anti-Monitor and controlled the minds of three universes, Earth-S included, then forced the Marvel Family to fight the visiting superheroes from other dimensions. Freed from Psycho Pirate's influence, the Marvel family helped the heroes against Anti-Monitor. ** Dr. Sivana and other Earth-S villains were recruited by Brainiac, of Earth-One, to form a supervillain army, in order to take all the five remaining parallel Earths. During the war, the Spectre observes that the Anti-Monitor was present in the Beginning of Times, seeking to destroy all of existence. The superheroes traveled there, and as the battle against the Anti-Monitor ended, all of existence was retroactively changed: Earth-S' existence was erased, and in its place, there was a single universe, formed by aspects from Earth-S, Earth-One and some others. Forgotten Catastrophes In addition to the large number of disasters, terrorist attacks, wartime setbacks, and large-scale super-crimes that were prevented by the super heroes and masked adventurers of this parallel world, there were some catastrophes that actually happened, then never were mentioned again. These included: * Mexico was invaded by a subterranean civilization, in 1940. * The Federal States Building in Washington D.C. was destroyed with a bomb, in the spring of 1941. * New York City was attacked by a column of armored tanks, with massive destruction and civilian casualties, in the summer of 1941. * The Shuker Hotel skyscraper, in one big U.S. city, was destroyed with multiple pre-planted charges, by a gang of Nazi agents, in the summer of 1941. That same summer, several cities in the western U.S. were attacked by gigantic bombers, also operated by Nazi agents. * Several Midwestern cities were bombed by enemy agents, using a stolen, experimental, American bomber, in the autumn of 1941. * The United States of America were attacked by a mechanical Japanese giant fire-breathing dragon, who destroyed whole cities and ships, in the autumn of 1942. End of History * During the Crisis on Infinite Earths, the history of Earth-S was effectively merged with those of Earth-One, Earth-Two, Earth-Four, and Earth-X, to form one composite universal history. * Earth-S was restored to the Multiverse by the events of Convergence. | PointsOfInterest = Fawcett City: Originally, the city lived in and protected by Captain Marvel, was unnamed, and was eventually revealed to be New York City. * However in (1985), still Pre-Crisis, Fawcett City was stated to be his base of operations. This was confirmed by in-universe dialogue in and the 1942-set Crisis crossover in . * Fawcett City actually appeared in no Golden Age comics; it was retconned into Earth-S history, shortly before the Crisis on Infinite Earths. Other Cities: A significant number of American cities existed uniquely on Earth-S, and many of these had no direct counterparts on "nearby" parallel worlds such as Earth-One or Earth-Two. Examples include: * Carterville, home of the Devil's Dagger. * Collegeville, home town of Atom Blake. * Gotham City, home of Mr. Scarlet and Pinky. However, this was retconned by , in which Captain Marvel states that he has never heard of Gotham City. Nations: A significant number of modern nations existed uniquely on Earth-S, and many of these had no direct counterparts on "nearby" parallel worlds such as Earth-One or Earth-Two. Examples include: * Africa: ** Zubula, described in 1953 as the "Region of Zubula", source of the rare rdioactive mineral Sivanium. * Central & South America: ** Chilitina, tiny pro-Democracy republic on the Caribbean Coast of South America, Chilitina's most prominent geographic feature is Sugar Loaf Mountain. ** Dorado, a Central American Republic, near the Panama Canal. Its capital is Lancho. The pro-Nazi regime of Presidente Marco Largo was replaced in 1943 by that of Admiral Royale Ricardo. ** Rinaldo, a republic. Rinaldo's embassy in the USA was blown up in 1941. * Europe: ** Adolfuss, briefly a dictatorship. ** Ecalpon, a war-torn hell-hole. ** Franconia, very much like France, in early 1940, was a colonial power, with an army in Central Africa, and another army in North Africa. ** Grafstan, a monarchy striving to become a democracy ** Mentonia, a monarchy until at least 1941. ** Pomania, in the Balkans, a monarchy until at least 1943. ** Rugomania, occupied by the Allies post-WWII, hotbed of insurrection. ** Slavonia in Central Europe, where peasants wear lederhosen, nobles wear capes, and dueling is legal. ** Sylvania, an ancient mountain kingdom, long-time location of the legendary "Silver Slippers" ** Yugovania, a small nation wracked by severe postwar food shortages Secret Kingdoms and Lost Civilizations A significant number of alien outposts, secret kingdoms, and lost civilizations, some populated and some not, existed uniquely on Earth-S, and many of these had no direct counterparts on "nearby" parallel worlds such as Earth-One or Earth-Two. Examples include: * In the African jungle, 20 days travel inland from the Gold Coast, beyond the River of Skulls, is an unexplored region in which prehistoric giant rhinos and mammoths, monstrously large snakes, and gigantic frogs all live, alongside 15-foot-tall gorillas and 12-foot-tall men. In this area, sparrows grow as big as turkeys, and eagles grow as big as dive bombers. Some modern African elephants, not mammoths, also inhabit the region, and grow to be much larger than ordinary African elephants. More significantly, the legendary Elephants' Graveyard is in one remote part of this unexplored area. * In an ocean, not identified in the chronicles, at the bottom of the Great Maelstrom, was the domed city of Atlantis, until 1953. The ancient city had long ago been taken over by savage Rhuk invaders, and was destroyed along with its barbarian population when the Great Maelstrom collapsed. * In the Brazilian jungle, 15 days march inland from Rio de Janeiro, near the Great Mountain, a Forgotten World with populations of many long-extinct plant and animal species, discovered by Bill Watkins in 1948. * In Guatemala, the Mayan Temple of Itzalotahui was situated atop a large deposit of oil and natural gas, whose location was known to only three people, who never revealed it. * Two rival underground kingdoms existed in Mexico until 1940. One was Scorpia, located under a hidden valley of pyramid temples, and populated by green-skinned aliens, and the other was Subterinia, located under central Mexico and populated by descendants of the vanished Mexico of long ago. Both attempted to invade Mexico at the same time and instead came into conflict with one another, enabling the regular Mexican Army to destroy both of them, with explosives. * In the Wartz Forest of Middle Europe, the Fortress of Freedom, founded in 1450 by Kroza, the leader of the Kroza Rebellion. This stone fortress sat unmolested for 500 years, until 1950, when another peasant rebellion overthrew the tyrannical rule of Kroza VIII. * Somewhere in North America, within one day's car-driving distance of New York City, is a grotto, affording entrance to the Land of Surrealism. The location of this grotto was known only to the eccentric painter Vinch, and to Captain Marvel, who ensured that a map, leading to the site, was destroyed. * In the South Atlantic Ocean, the floating island kingdom of Felicia was propelled across the ocean by a giant engine, harnessing volcanic gasses. Most of the city's buildings, weapons, and other artifacts were made of molten flexible glass. Wild animals strolled the streets streets and mingled with human pedestrians. * In the South Atlantic Ocean, the stationary island kingdom of Malabad waged an unprovoked war against Felicia, using conventional bombers and other warplanes. * In the South Pacific Ocean, until at least the early 1940s, there was an isolated Land of the Amazons. * In the South Pacific Ocean, according to legend, and a map in the possession of Captain O'Casey of the "Starfish", the Lost City of Kazar, and all its riches, could be found. Astronomy: Several of the planets in the Earth-S universe are very different from their counterparts in other "nearby" universes such as Earth-Two or Earth-One. Examples include: * Earth-S-Twin: ** In 1949, a near-identical copy of planet Earth was discovered, by Professor Jimson, using a special infra-red telescope. This planet was nearly invisible, and on a collision course with Earth-S, until Captain Marvel placed it in orbit around a distant star. This planet and its people had a history that very closely paralleled that of Earth-S, with a few notable exceptions: *** The North Pole was first explored in the late 1940s, by Sir Struthers, rather than in 1909, by Admiral Byrd. *** Woolly Mammoths roamed the Arctic, but dogs and cats were extinct. *** Antarctica was populated, and spaceships were in widespread use for commercial travel. *** George Washington was currently the president of America, and Julius Caesar currently ruled Rome. *** Neanderthal men, Vikings, Roman soldiers, and 1949-style civilians all lived in the same city. *** Firearms had not been invented. * Mars: ** In the late 1940s, a group of Martians attempted to conquer Earth. They covered the western half of the United States with a green substance that appeared to be mold or a bacterial colony, but was actually solidified energy. * Mercury: ** In 1940 Mercury was ruled by an American gangster calling himself "Mighty Adwahl". He commanded an army of green alien monsters, and had subjugated the bug-like telepathic people of Mercury. The tiny native people lived underground, and the large green conquerors lived on the surface in their own city. Adwahl was overthrown, and his army either dispersed or destroyed, with the aid of another American Earthling. ** In the far future, the planet Mercury will be ruled by a human-looking race of native Mercurian tyrants, who will have subjugated the human-sized trollish cave-people of Mercury, and taken over the planet's surface and its cities. These despots will be overthrown by a father-son team of American Earthlings. * Punkus, home planet of Herkimer and other Crocodile-Men. * Saturn: ** In 1940 Atom Blake encountered an oppressed population of humans on Saturn, and freed them from the recurring invasions of plundering Praetorian aliens. The Saturnians draw "Time Fluid" from underground, and it has some amazing properties. ** In 1941 Captain Marvel discovered an enslaved population of humans on Saturn, and freed them from an invasion of enslaving aliens. After this the Saturnian humans began the long hard task of rebuilding their civilization. * Venus: ** In Earth-S history, the planet Venus was explored and colonized by Dr. Thaddeus Bodog Sivana, some time before 1940. *** Sivana established a spaceship base and a palace, and crowned his daughter, Beautia, the Empress of Venus. *** Sivana once exported six rocketshipsful of Venusian wildlife, including bulletproof sabretooth tigers, prehistoric elephants, giant horned crocosaurs, and the gorillion (a hybrid gorilla-lion centaur), to Earth, where he displayed them in a traveling circus. ** Venus is also the birthplace of international criminal mastermind Mister Mind, and is home to several species of brainless night-crawlers, slugs, and maggots. | Residents = * Shazam the Wizard * Marvel Family ** Captain Marvel ** Mary Marvel ** Captain Marvel, Jr. ** Lieutenant Marvels *** Fat Marvel *** Hill Marvel *** Tall Marvel * The Squadron of Justice ** Spy Smasher ** Bulletman ** Bulletgirl ** Ibis the Invincible ** Mister Scarlet ** Pinky * Commando Yank * Devil's Dagger * Golden Arrow * Kid Eternity * Lance O'Casey * Minute-Man * Phantom Eagle Science The properties of matter, laws of physics, and principles of chemistry were very different on Earth-S from those of our own world, or of "nearby" parallel universes such as Earth-Two or the Quality Universe. Alchemy * 1940, Craig's Diamond-making Machine, (never was shown to actually work). * 1940, Kirk's radium-powered "Life Machine" restores the dead to life. * 1943, Sivana's Reincarnation Machine. Chemistry * 1945, Sivana's Laugh Lotion, * 1947, Adam Atomme's "Atomic Pills," "Atomic Toothache Drops," "Atomic Insect Spray," "Atomic Breakfast Cereal," "Atomic Soap," "Atomic Acid," and other "Atomic" products, Mad Geology & Climatology * 1940, Sivana's weather-controlling machine, * 1944, Foozle's findings: There is a small planetoid that rotates under Earth's crust, and it is inhabited by Mole Men. * 1944, The weather on Earth-S is controlled by a cantankerous entity known only as the Weatherman. * 1948, The weather on Earth-S is controlled by a malicious spirit, known only as the Weatherman. Mad Medicine Mad Pharmacology * 1920s, Krieger's "Miracle Food", * 1940, Barr's super vitamins, * 1940, Master Man's Vitacaps, * 1941, Jelke's Transformation Serum, * 1941, Sivana's "Fountain Of Youth Water", Size-Changing Pharmacology * 1940, Sidi-Ahmed's Size-Changing Potion(s), (probably not his own invention, possibly two distinct potions) * 1941, Sivana's first person-shrinking formula, and its antidote, both were skin-contact-activated drugs * 1949, Sivana's Dwindle Wafers, his second person-shrinking formula, Mad Psychiatry * 1940, Murch's Peace Gas, instantly and permanently changed the personalities of everyone who breathed it. * 1940, Sivana's Memory Mangler, * 1940, Aloysius Lake's Hypnotizing Machine, * 1942, Hawkstrum's brain-searing Moon Torch, * 1942, Sivana's "Hate Balls" Formula, The effects wear off in exactly 27 minutes, four and a half seconds. * 1943, Goodsoul's Honesty Ray, * 1950, Klance's Prevaricator Ray, (changes human physiology, making people unable to tell the truth). * 1950, Sivana's Character-changing Potion, Monster Biology * 1940, Drown's Colostopus, his giant crab, and his mutated undersea dinosaurs, * 1940, Kruger's Vulture-men, * 1940, Sivana's Venusian Glompers, , * 1940, Sivana's Venusian Menagerie, * 1941, Garvey's electronic equipment for transforming men into beasts (causes enlargement of the tissues and produces apish growth), ** Zoro's Antidote for Garvey's treatment (made from secret jungle herbs). * 1941, Sivana's "Life Force Induction" approach to super-monster building, Physics Chronokinetic Physics * 1943, Sivana's Time Pills enabled him to revisit the past and return to the present. * 1950, Sivana's Time-stopping Ray, * 1950, Sivana's Time Ship, * 1953, Smith's Transubstantiator Machine, Dimensional Physics * 1940, Blake's teleportation-enabling formula, a mathematical formula known to Atom Blake, that by being recited correctly, enabled him to transport himself, and others, to distant planets. * 1941, Sivana's intangibility-enabling formula, a mathematical formula of his own invention, that he could recite to control the density of his own body's atoms. * 1946, Thinkler's 4th-Dimensional Telescope, * 1953, Smith's 4th-Dimensional Animal Trap, Gravitic Physics * 1940, Barr's Gravity Regulator Helmet, * 1950, Sivana's Heavy Gravity device, Mad Metallurgy * 1940, Blake's All-Elements Metal, generates "Sunergy", * 1947, Sivana Jr.'s discovery of a new element: Protium. * 1949, The Periodic Table of Earth-S contains at least three additional elements: Sivanium (Element no. 97), Shazamium (Element no. 98), and Marvelium (Element no. 99), each of which has some truly remarkable properties. * 1953, a radioactive isotope of Sivanium is found in Zubula, Africa, by Dr. T.B. Sivana. Unlike the element synthesized by Sivana in 1949, this mineral is radioactive, and is not described as a "living metal." Magical Physics * 1942, Bram's "Imagino-Reproducer", * 1949, Sivana's "Bio-Fission" device, for creating duplicates of himself, * 1953, Sivana's "Molecular Rearranger", used for changing people's heads into duplicates of Sivana's head, including his evil Sivana brain. * 1953, Sivana's "Marvel Machine" redirected SHAZAM's magic lightning bolt through Sivana's Molecular Rearranger, which thus became also effective on Captain Marvel. Unorthodox Engineering Many devices, gadgets, and vehicles were built on Earth-S that could never have been built or made to work on our own world. Robots * 1940, Drown's Mechanosaurus (giant underwater robot dinosaur), * 1940, Sivana's Android "Z" * 1941, Sivana's Android "Beast Master", * 1942, Bram's robot butler, robot chef, and robot watchdogs, Sensors, Computers, Communications * 1940, El Carim's Spectrograph, * 1940, Sivana's "Radio-Silencer" ray, * 1941, Sivana's Ultra-Frequency Oscillator, (it canceled out the sound of his enemy's magic word), * 1943, Butler's Red Ray Gun, (it doubles as an infra-red camera), * 1947, Scalper's disintegrating machine / radio transmitter, * 1950, Madison's mechanical Invention Inventor independently designs and fabricates weird contraptions based on advanced science, that nobody including himself can understand. Vehicles * 1940, Armstrong's Gyro-Sub, * 1940, Calkins' Stratoglobe Spacecraft, * 1941, Sivana's super-powered airplane, with jet impulse motors, * 1940, Sivana's fleet of interplanetary spaceships, ** 1941, Sivana's streamlined interplanetary rocketship, with zirconium-steel plating, * 1941, Sivana's super-powered exoskeleton, * 1946, Marvel's Atomic Airplane Motor, * 1950, Dyke's Rocket Ship, Weapons * 1940, El Carim's Arrestor, instantly paralyzes people, * 1940, El Carim's Monocle, attracts and deflects bullets, * 1940, Sivana's "Atom Smasher" explosive device, * 1941, Cox's Mummy Ray Rifle, * 1941, Duprez's Paralysis Gas, * 1941, Sivana's paralyzing gas, * 1942, Blizzard's Cold Bombs, * 1942, Da Vinci's Secret Weapon, * 1943, Butler's Red Ray Gun, (it shoots a stunning burst of infra-red energy), * 1944, Mind's Black Death Ray, * 1950, Dyke's Mover Ray, and his Pounder Ray, with which he partially disassembled the Moon. | Notes = * In 1972, to take advantage of nostalgic interest in Captain Marvel, DC Comics leased Fawcett Publication's stable of comic book characters (who had not been published since 1953) for appearances in new stories (and reprints). The Official Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Index and Crisis on Infinite Earths: The Compendium would establish that these characters were dispersed through DC's multiverse with the Marvel family going to Earth-S, the "funny animal" characters such as Captain Marvel Bunny going to Earth-C-Plus. This implied that licensed characters got their own realities. * When Fawcett left comics publishing in 1953, they sold a handful of their characters (including Ozzie and Babs and Young Eagle) to Charlton Comics. These features are not considered as happening on Earth-S or Earth-C-Plus, but it is possible (but not confirmed) they may have happened on Earth-Four. * In 1977, it was revealed that (former Quality Comics character) Kid Eternity (and related characters) also lived on Earth-S. * Crisis on Infinite Earths: The Compendium noted two Captain Thunder realties: Earth-Forty and Earth-276. * A hypertime reality very similar to Earth-S was visited by the Flash and Atom of Earth-898. Its relationship to the original Earth-S is unknown. * A seemingly similar universe, Earth-5, was part of the post-Infinite Crisis Multiverse. Likewise, Earth 5 in the post-Flashpoint Multiverse also is similar to Earth-S. | Trivia = | Links = *Earth-S timeline by Blaklion *Earth-S timeline at the Five Earths Project (Note: contains some data from fan fiction) *Earth-S character indexes at Mike's Amazing World of DC Comics * }}